1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an electronic mail (e-mail) system and in particular to manipulating e-mail. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manipulating outgoing e-mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail (e-mail) is extensively utilized as a professional, educational, and personal mode of communication. E-mail is a method of composing, sending, and/or receiving messages over an electronic communication system. E-mail messages may be sent over the Internet or within an intranet system which allows users within the network of an organization to e-mail each other. An e-mail may be sent to a single recipient, or multiple recipients, simultaneously.
Several problems exist with sending a single e-mail to multiple recipients. When e-mail is sent to a large set of people or “mass e-mailing,” additional text may be inserted into the body of the e-mail stating the e-mail has been sent by an automated agent. Typically, in such cases the reply e-mail address is an account that directs messages to a trash bin. However, in some cases, receiving a reply from one or more of the recipients may be advantageous.
Also, when sending an e-mail to multiple recipients utilizing a valid reply address, the send may not desire an influx of reply e-mails. An influx of responding e-mails may cause a violation of e-mail storage space. Violating e-mail storage constraints may cause temporary suspension of the e-mail account, thereby, preventing the delivery of incoming e-mail messages. Failure for a chief operating official to receive one extremely important e-mail could be detrimental to an entire agency.
Although suspension of an e-mail account due to a mass influx of e-mails is not desired, there are times when a reply is warranted from some recipients in the mass mailing, but not all. For example, a mass e-mail may be distributed to an entire company, for the information of all employees. However, the original sender of the e-mail may only desire the response of managers and supervisors. In this situation a reply from all employees is not warranted.